


Chill

by laturprofarkalesari



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laturprofarkalesari/pseuds/laturprofarkalesari
Summary: A moment of hesitation is enough to take Albert somewhere he wouldn't have expected."What if" scenario, takes place during the manga chapter "Snow Carnival". This story contains explicit descriptions of sex, hence the rating, but isn't smut - quite the opposite, in fact. Warning about this just in case, to avoid disappointments.





	Chill

Seeing the young woman take off her sweater and shirt so casually left Albert baffled, so much he remained frozen in surprise for a few moments - literally a couple of seconds. What snapped out of his stupor was Linda pushing herself against him, her hands on his shoulders while trying to give him a kiss.

Instinctively he backed a step, still slightly confused by how quickly everything was happening. Despite his reaction, Linda moved forward, closing the distance between the two of them, and tried to put her arms around his shoulders again. This helped Albert snap back to reality: he finally managed to calm down enough to put on a face as straight as he could and react, and pushed her back with both hands. He then smiled a sarcastic grin and said: "Misbehaving, aren't we? Quite different, from your little sister."

For a moment Linda looked embarrassed, but managed to recover from that quickly, as she put her hands on her hips and glared back at Albert. "Y-Yeah, you're right. I'm not like her." She replied, her voice more and more firm as she went on speaking. "Does it look like I'm anything like my sister to you?" She then asked in an openly defiant tone.

Albert gave her a look from head to toes: in that moment all she was wearing on her top was her bra, and was puffing out her chest in what was a clear attempt at looking brash, and obviously to show off her breasts to him. He struggled to focus back on her face, then gave a shrug. "I couldn't tell, I haven't seen her in that state."

Linda's face grew slightly red at that remark, and the grin on Albert's face became even wider. But just when he thought he had managed to shame her enough to make her desist, she undid the zipper of her skirt and let it drop on the floor. Once again all he could do was to stand there in shocked surprise, while she raised her head and looked at him with an insolent expression, her sight fixed on his face.

Then, without taking her eyes off him, she moved her hands to her hips and started to pull down her tights. "Stop there!" Albert blurted out. He mentally cursed himself for having let his voice come out sounding anxious rather than firm, and did his best to at least straighten his face. But judging from her half smile, he hadn't been too convincing, since she completely ignored his words and, in the meanwhile, had slipped out of her tights as well.

Albert struggled to grin and to keep a cool look. "Well, if you wanted to see me embarrassed, congratulations, you made it. Enjoy the sight, if that's what you were looking for." He said, trying his best to sound sarcastic. "But if you're here for anything else, put your clothes back on and get out, now." He added, managing to his own surprise not only to keep his eyes on her face, but also to speak convincingly enough.

He kept his sight on her, trying to figure out what her next move would have been and searching in his mind for the best words to say in response. Judging by her answers and reactions it felt to him more like she was trying to prove something, mostly to herself, rather than actually trying to seduce him. He should have tried to use this to his advantage, to try and dissuade her. It wasn't going to be easy in his state, but he had to try and make her go away, since he wouldn't have been able to walk away himself.

"And why?" Linda said, slowly taking a couple of steps forward.

He moved his right hand in front of her face, showing it off, and asked: "Are you really sure you want to do this with someone like me?"

"You didn't answer my question." She replied, her tone openly teasing now.

"I just did, that was my answer." Albert said. "Now it's your turn to reply: are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Linda replied, her voice now surprisingly calm.

"And why?" He asked back, trying to mimic the same tone she had used before, when she had said the same words. "Is it only because you feel that lonely here?"

For a moment Linda looked down at the floor, then she lunged forward and put her arms around Albert's neck. She hadn't been particularly quick, nor that gesture had been surprising to him - he had just let her do, to see how far she was actually willing to go.

He looked down at the young woman, and saw her leaning her head against his shoulder, her eyes wide open but not looking at anything in particular. He decided to focus on her expression to keep his calm, as the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest was making him feel as lightheaded as he had been earlier.

"What if I told you that I'm not into the pushy type?" The words had poured out of his mouth quickly, almost instinctively, and his tone came out more deadpan and matter of fact than sarcastic, the tone he was instead aiming for. He also immediately regretted what he had just said: of all the things he could have told her, why was that the first he had come up with? Given how she had reacted before, his words were only going to make her more insistent.

Much to his surprise, however, Linda didn't react as he had expected. Instead, she stepped back and angrily glared at him. "Then what's your type? My sister, maybe?" She finally asked, raising her voice.

"Just to be clear, I don't care about your sister, in that sense." He eventually managed to reply. Good, he told himself, he had managed to find the best way to put it, and most important to say those words without losing his cool. "If you're really sure about this, help yourself." He spread his arms wide open. "But I'm sure you're going to regret it, as soon as we're done."

"No, I'm not." She replied, speaking firmly.

He smirked again, then gently pushed her head up, so that they were looking at each other in the eye, then moved his right hand in front of her face once again. "Last chance for you to say no."

In response, Linda moved his arm out of the way, took his face between her hands and kissed him on the mouth. A moment to fully realize what was going on and Albert found himself returning the kiss, wrapping his right arm around her waist and squeezing her breast with his left hand.

When they moved back to catch their breath, and looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Albert grinned: "Eager, aren't you..." He said, realizing how ridiculous those words were after that pitiful display he had just given - quickly and completely throwing away any semblance of coolness like that. "I warned you, now you can't complain." He added as he undid his neckerchief and took it off.

Without taking her eyes off him, Linda took off her bra and her panties. She then turned him her back, headed for the bed and climbed on it, placing herself on her fours.

Albert walked towards the bed as well. When he was standing to its side he put a hand on Linda's shoulder and turned her around so that she was laying on her back, facing him. "Turn around." He then said.

She looked confused. "What?"

"I want to see your face." He replied before taking off his sweater and throwing it to the floor.

"Why?"

"I want to make sure I don't mistake you for someone else." He answered while undoing his pants.

At first Linda seemed surprised by that reply. A part of him hoped that maybe those words would have been the ones that would have finally made her leave the room once and for all, taking him off that predicament. Instead, to his complete and utter surprise, she gave him a smile. A small smile that made her look surprisingly cute, he couldn't help thinking. She then sat up on the bed, reached out and tried to pull off his shirt, only to be stopped by him holding her wrists.

"No, take it off." She replied, calmly.

"It's not a nice view, trust me." He answered.

"It's okay." Linda said. "I want to see what a cyborg like you looks like."

Albert snickered. "You've got some really weird tastes, you know that?" He commented before doing what she had asked him. He climbed on the bed and got on his hands and knees, while Linda moved her legs so she was completely laying right under him.

They looked at each other in silence for a while. From the expression on her face, Albert could tell she wasn't scared or shocked to see him. She didn't seem really turned on either, more like curious and surprised. Finally she moved her hand to his chest and caressed him, until she reached his hips. "Weird..." She said as her fingertips run on the rim of the joint that connected his leg to his pelvis. Her touch felt cold.

"If you want to stop, say it."

Linda shook her head. "No, it's okay. I don't hate how you look, it's just... strange."

Albert smiled. "I didn't mean that. If you want to stop, at any moment and for any reason, just say it."

"Don't worry, go ahead." She said, using her other hand to caress his arm.

"Okay, but don't overdo it. If I hurt you or if you don't feel like it anymore, tell me and--"

"I will." Linda interrupted him, looking straight into his face and moving the hand from his hip to his ass. Her touch felt cold.

Albert let out a small laugh. He lowered his head and gave Linda a kiss, then she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

It was so weird, Albert told himself to keep his mind busy and avoid losing it. He needed to keep alert, in case Linda wanted him to stop. He had just said he would have stopped any time if she had asked, he had to keep his word. But right now, because of how overwhelmed he felt, he was afraid he could completely lose control of himself at any moment.

It had been a long while ever since he had felt like this - the last time it had happened he was still human. Eventually he had gotten to the conclusion it was just a natural thing given his new state - not having a human body meant that all human bodily functions were gone as well, with the exception of eating, drinking and breathing, to keep his brain alive and working.

Because of this it had felt even more weird for him when he had figured out what was going on: it had taken him a few seconds to fully realize that yes, he wasn't kidding himself, he was turned on. And after the first moments of confusion he had quickly lost all inhibitions and found himself wanting it, too. It felt almost as if, as soon as his brain had understood what he was actually feeling, his body had reacted accordingly, although he was sure that wasn't how it worked. But maybe he was just malfunctioning, or maybe his instinct had finally gotten the best of him after so long, he couldn't tell. All he could do was hope that he was going to keep control of himself.

But it did feel good, like he remembered it, so it wasn't a problem with his body. At least, he hoped it wasn't. And as good as this was feeling, the sensation of cold under his left hand as he caressed her body was strange. Not only that, her hands were running all over his chest and back as well, and they too left a cold trail on his body. Actually, that room was incredibly cold, so he shouldn't have been surprised about how he was feeling.

Still, his body malfunctioning was a much better, easier and more acceptable explanation as to why he was feeling aroused like that, and it was the one he had decided to hang onto for now.

When Linda wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer to her waist, he was once more on the brink of losing himself. He had just enough self control to ask her if she was ready, and once he got her positive answer he pushed himself in, without even checking if he was hard enough. But given how he had gone in so easily, and from the way she tightened the grasp of her legs around him instead of pushing him away, he could imagine everything was alright, and he had worried too much. The only strange thing was the shiver that had run through him when he had pushed in.

For the whole time he did his best to keep his sight on Linda, to remember it was her under him. Then again, even if he had closed his eyes her slightly high pitched voice was very distinct, and there was no risk for him to confuse it with anyone else's. That, too, was a good way for him to keep a grasp on reality. He kept on moving, and concentrated on her face and her sighs and gasps, and on how good it felt, and tried to ignore the feeling of cold all over himself - even right now, while he was inside her, that sensation was still with him.

He wasn't sure how long it took him, he just made sure to hold back and wait until Linda had come before finally letting himself go as well. For him it was sudden and quick, almost a relief.

He tried to hang onto it for as long as he could, to enjoy every last moment of it, until his arms started to feel weaker and he was unable to keep on propping himself up. He shifted his weight to his side and let himself fall down on the mattress next to Linda, paying attention not to accidentally crush her under his weight. After some time to catch his breath he turned his head to look at her; in return she gave him a smile, took his face between her hands and moved closer to give him a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" She asked when she moved back.

"Great. You?"

In response, she kissed him again. "Can you do it again?"

"No, sorry." He replied, shaking his head. That was a lie, he would have loved to do it again, this time better, and taking his time. He was sure and afraid he would have gotten hard again inside her, if they kept close like that. But that was enough for him, he run the risk of losing control now that he felt more tired and slightly unfocused, after he had struggled so hard to keep it together the first time around. It was better to end it here while he was still lucid enough to. He pulled himself out of her, then gave her a kiss while running his left hand on her chest. Her skin felt so smooth, he realized, but still cold.

After Linda had managed to catch her breath as well, she unceremoniously moved away from Albert and stood up from the bed. He sat up and tried to ask something, but could only stand still and look at her in confusion while she picked up her clothes and rushed out of the room, without saying a word.

It took him some more time to let everything sink in, and eventually he couldn't help letting out a laugh as he dropped back on the bed. After all this, she was leaving like that? He stared at the ceiling for a few moments to clear his mind, and let the feeling of cold wash over him once more. This time however it felt good, it was waking him up, and making him feel more lucid.

As he slowly and fully came back to his senses, Albert finally let his mind wander to a thought he had managed to keep at the corner of his brain up to that moment - Hilda. He couldn't help finding really funny how just now, little by little, he had started to feel like he had just cheated on her. Was he really starting to get worried about her only now? How pathetic, he told himself while letting out a cackle. Maybe it was because, in his mind, he had always hoped that his first time after her would have been something more meaningful than this, so until the illusion that this was something else was up he hadn't felt too bad about it - or something like that, he guessed. All he could think about now was how it had been nice, but also absolutely not worth the sense of guilt.

Before that feeling could start to take him over and paralyze him for good, Albert decided to put on the pajama and go to bed. He had all the time he wanted to mull over this, now he had to make order in the room and, most important, close the door before either Joe, Lena or the father of the girls happened to pass by.

He stood up and began to pick his clothes up from the floor when the noise of the door slightly creaking open caught his attention. He turned towards it and saw Linda walk in, wearing a bathrobe and a towel around her head. Without saying a word she walked next to Albert and gave him a couple of folded towels.

"Thank you." He said in a low voice, giving her only a quick glance before averting his sight.

"Sorry for running away like that."

"It's okay." Albert quickly replied before turning her his back and heading towards the bed.

"I didn't want to stay here too long and keep too close, since you said--"

"It's okay." He repeated, calmly.

She let out a sigh. "That's it, I promise. And I hope that, despite it, you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes, don't worry." Albert dryly said before falling silent. He heard the noise of her footsteps moving away, and spun around to look at her. "I didn't accidentally hurt you, right?"

Linda stopped in her steps and turned around. "No, don't worry. I mean, you saw and heard me before I left, right?" She replied with a small smile. "I wish we could have done it again, you were really good."

Her words made Albert feel incredibly relieved, and at the same time gave him the excuse he needed to openly feel annoyed with her again. "Good to hear. Well, in any case, I hope that that satisfied your curiosity, young lady." He then replied in a sarcastic tone, an openly sneering expression on his face. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction. "Did that little distraction to your normal routine entertain you? Was it fun, making love to a cyborg?" He added, feeling incredibly awkward at the realization he had just used the words 'making love'. His intention had been to use a more crude word, but for some reason it had come out like that instead, he didn't know why.

Linda looked at him in complete silence for a moment, the expression on her face going from confused to openly hurt in the span of a few seconds, before lowering her head. "You tell me." She said under her breath, then turned around. "Good night." She finally added, louder, before walking out the room and slamming the door closed.

After she was gone, Albert stood in utter confusion for a while, thinking over and over about the words she had said. What did that mean? Had she accidentally let that escape? Or had that been deliberate? And if so, why?

Now that he thought about it, the cold he had felt in her touch and how comfortable with him and with his body she was... it all made a lot of sense. And if that was the case, her and her family's reaction that evening, after him and Joe had admitted they were cyborgs, took on a whole different meaning.

He thought about it for a while, and as he did so every moment of strange behavior on her part and she had displayed that night, in that room, came back to his mind - his still angry and soured mind. Eventually he let out a small laugh and called himself an idiot. He had almost fallen for her small trick, hadn't he?

Of course, after all that playing around with him, she would also say something like that to keep on screwing around with him, Albert concluded. She had been trying to play him like a fiddle the whole time, and this time she had almost succeeded. What a moron, he repeated once more as he turned towards the bed, put the towels on the bedside table, then picked the pajama from the bed and started to put it on.


End file.
